ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Device
The Ultimate Device is the 51st episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space at the Conqueror's planet. On the surface, The Conqueror sits at this throne; thinking. The Droid steps into the throne room. Droid: Sir. Conqueror: I'm thinking... The Droid looks at him. Conqueror: Every time that boy has beaten me. But not for long. I know the weapon I think. Droid: What is this weapon? Conqueror: A device that could destroy worlds. I've been searching for it since my return. Droid: Such activity has not been noted. Conqueror: Because I didn't think it exists. I have gained information from many resources and prepared myself to claim it. Flashback to Malasoia. The Conqueror walks into a building and meets a hooded Zonarian. The Zonarian discards a small device from his hood and gives it to the Conqueror. Flashback to Rania. The Conqueror enters a doorway into a dark room and meets with the Advisor. The Conqueror shows a hologram of the Earth. The Advisor nods his head and points to his Bounty Hunter body guard in the corner. The Conqueror quints. Flashback to a space station. Inside, there are aliens conversating and consuming. Bounty Hunter VII is practicing his weapon at a holographic target. The target is then destroied by red lasers. Bounty Hunter VII turns around sharply with his weapon and sees the Conqueror who quints threateningly. The Bounty Hunter puts his weapon down and the Conqueror gives him a paper with a picture of Brandon on it and some credits. Bounty VII nods and shows a hologram of Warasauria. Flashback to Warasauria, The Conqueror explores some ruins. He sees some drawings on them. He then stops at one of them and sees a drawing of a sun and a space station with some alien numbers. Flashback to Containment Station, The Conqueror flies out to it. Later, he walks inside a dark room quietly. Later... Conqueror: Tell me what I need to know! Ghost Brandon: Never! Conqueror turns the knob up more. Ghost Brandon: AAAAAAHHH! I'll die! Conqueror: Then Speak. Ghost Brandon: Okay! Okay! The Conqueror lowers the knob down to where it was before. Conqueror: What do I need to know? Ghost Brandon: Here's what you need to know? Ghost Brandon, whispering: The Ultimate Device Returns... Conqueror, in real time: Hidden throughout the universe... And its finally going to be mine. Theme Song Meanwhile on Earth, a big alien robot makes it way into Bellwood. Alien Robot: This world is perfect. Domination is relevant. Rebellion is impossible. Voice: Hey! The Alien Robot turns around and sees Loch Ness. Loch Ness: Looks like someone has to put out your firewall. The Alien Robot fires a laser beam at Loch Ness which creates a hole in his stomach. The hole then regenerates. Loch Ness: Heh. We just met and I'm already growing onto you. Loch Ness throws some swamp material at the robot which blinds it. The alien robot attempts to remove it. When it does, he is blasted by water and explodes. Loch Ness: And that's how the heroes do it! Loch Ness turns back into Brandon. Coco's Car drives up. Brandon: Sorry guys. You missed the whole thing. Coco: What's the point in getting the team back together if you're not going to let us in on the fun. Sarah: I could always study. Brandon: Studying is boring. Plus I need someone around to watch how awesome I am. Sarah: Awesome in making a mess? (points) Brandon looks and sees robot parts everywhere. Brandon: I'm sure the Mechanics will clean it up or maybe the janitor for that gas station. The gas station explodes. Brandon: Drive. Brandon gets in the car and buckles up quickly. Brandon: Now. Coco drives away. The Janitor then walks up to the gas station and sees fire. He then walks away like nothing happened. Sarah: I can't believe you blew up a gas station. Brandon: Gas stations blew up before. Coco: Because of you. Sarah: What was that robot even here for anyways? Brandon: I dunno. The Earth, The Omnitrix, (hinting) The Milkshakes. Coco: I'm not buying. Brandon: Dang. The Mechanics badge rings. Sarah: It's a call from the Mechanics. Coco answers it and a hologram of Uncle Bill appears. Brandon: Uncle Bill? Bill: Hello kids. Sarah: What's wrong, Uncle Bill? Bill: There was a message that came in for you three. Looks like you're going to have to suit up and head out to Electronia. Brandon: Electronia? I thought they died. Bill: I was sure too. But the answers await there, Brandon. Good luck. Bill out. The mechanic badge deactivates. Sarah: What do you think happened? Coco: There's only one way to find out. Later, Sparky is seen approaching the planet, Electronia. Brandon, checking monitor: Whoa. Sarah: But this is impossible. The planet was destroyed by the Zonarians. Coco: They probably did some sciencey thing. They're smart. Brandon: I'm smart and I don't do sciencey things. Coco: Since when did you become Sarah? Sarah giggles. Brandon: Haha. Really funny. (looking back at the monitor) Let's just hope and get some answers... Later, Sparky lands on the planet's surface in front of the main tower. The team exit from the cargo bay and walk up to the tower. After making it to the top, the team exit from a lift and enter an office. The elderly Electron approaches them. Elderly Electron: Welcome. Brandon: Hey. Thanks. Sarah: Thank you. It's an honor. Coco: Yeah. Elderly Electron: Well it seems my expectations were true. You did say the universe from the hand of the Zonarians. Brandon, showing off: Yep. I did totally save the whole universe. Elderly Electron: Good. I almost thought you would've killed us all. Brandon: Who are you anyways? Elderly Electron: I am Erudiden. Leader and Head Scientist of the Electrons. Brandon: Well I'm B- Erudiden: I know who you are, child. Brandon: Right. Because I saved the universe? Erudiden: Because you recklessly a powerful device on a whole society. Brandon: I saved lots of people! Erudiden: Yes... You did. And I hope that is what you continue to be doing. Brandon: Well I DID practically make this place. By the way how did you- Erudiden: Recover from the destruction of Electronia? The Planet itself was still in tack but the majority of it was either damaged or gone. We substituted and rebuilt. Sarah: That's great. Erudiden: Yes but many lives were lost during the blast. Brandon: I'm sorry to hear that. Erudiden: Yes but that is not why you're here, Brandon Tennyson. Brandon: Okay shoot. Erudiden: I do not carry weapons. Brandon: It's an expression. I thought you were smart. Erudiden: I am. I am one of the greatest minds in over 5 galaxies. Coco: Five? Erudiden: Six technically speaking. Sarah: So why did you call us over? Erudiden: There was a message coming from a planet that contained untranslatable information. We've been working on a translation but we're also still recovering from the effects of the battle. There is also plenty of radiation spewing from the planet. Sarah: Radiation? Erudiden: Harmless but most unusual. This type of radiation is created from experiments. Coco: How can you tell? Erudiden: Because I'm a genius. Now stop asking silly and small questions. Brandon: So you want us to check out this random planet with random experimental radiation because it has random information that's untranslatable? Erudiden: Now you're asking long and silly questions. A rumor has been created and spread throughout the galaxy and beyond. Sarah: About what? Erudiden: The Ultimate Device. Coco: What is it? Erudiden: That's the point of the rumor. Nobody knows. Not even myself. Brandon: I've been in a situation like this before. Except with Go-Karts. Erudiden: It is possible that it could be a doomsday weapon. In that case, there will be criminals and low-lives attending. Coco: We can't let them get their hands on technology like that. Erudiden: Exactly. Now go. I will send you coordinates. Brandon: Just like that? Erudiden: Is there a problem? Brandon: No... sir. Erudiden: I expect good things from you, Brandon Tennyson. Brandon: Thanks. Erudiden: Now go save the universe or something. Erudiden closes the lift door behind them. Later, Sparky is seen flying through space. Coco: Closing in. Sarah: What's the planet called anyways? Coco: Um... Enignona. Technically this planet is off the charts. Sarah: Like it doesn't exist? Coco: Yep. Looks like we're heading off to the lost world. Brandon: Maybe we'll find dinosaurs and Mariachi Bands. Sarah: Or the Ultimate Device... What do you think it is? Coco: Probably a weapon. Everything's usually a weapon. Brandon: I might have to agree with Coco. Why would aliens try to get something that isn't a weapon? Sarah: Let's just hope it isn't. Coco: Enignona Coming Up. Sparky then comes close to the planet. The team look through the window in shock. Brandon: No way... The planet is surrounded by spaceships of different kinds that are in orbit. Sarah: There has to be hundreds of them. Coco: And I recognize some of those ships. Crybatians, Techatrons, Zonarians. Brandon: Zonarians? Coco: Just a couple of ships out of the many. Sarah: It's like everyone you faced is here. Brandon: They can't see us coming then. Is there another way on the planet? Meanwhile back at Electronia, Erudiden is working. An Electron exits from the lift. Electron: Sir, you have a message from Brandon Tennyson. Erudiden: What now? Show it to me. The Electron uploads the message and a hologram projection comes up. Erudiden: What have you come to bother me with, Brandon Tennyson? Brandon, on hologram: The planet is surrounded by spaceships. There's no way on getting on the planet without being seen. Erudiden: I did mention an attending. Brandon, on hologram: Yeah but not hundreds of spaceships. Erudiden: I estimated exactly- Brandon, on hologram: Can you teleport us on the planet or something? Erudiden: Nonsense. Electronia is still developing. That type of technology isn't avaible yet unless we downloaded a blueprint earlier. Coco, on hologram: What about when that other Electron upgraded the teleport back at the battle for Earth. Erudiden: Interesting. (checks systems) Yes. There seems to be some type of primitive teleportation system on the grid. Brandon, on hologram: Hey! I made that. Erudiden: Well that explains a lot then. I will send it to your Electron Hybrid Unit's database. Brandon, on hologram: So he can teleport now? Sweet. Amy's gonna love this. Erudiden: It will only last two trips. Get on the planet and Get off the planet. Brandon, on hologram: Aw man. Sarah, on hologram: Understood. Thank you. Erudiden: Now stop wasting my time. (deactivates hologram) Back on Sparky... Brandon: Well that wasn't nice. Coco: Alright. Let's get on that planet, boy. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Sparky then begins to glow and vanishes. Meanwhile on Enginona, Sparky appears. The team exit through the cargo bay. Brandon: I feel funny. Coco: You look funny. Sarah: Where are we? Brandon: I have no idea. Looks like a jungle or something. Coco: No wonder they call this the lost world. How are we supposed to find this thing? Erudiden, on the Omnitrix: I'm uploading software to your Omnitrix. Brandon: AH! Don't scare me like that. How'd you even get on this thing in the first place? Erudiden, on the Omnitrix: I'm a genius. Now go stop the universe from ending. Brandon: Grouch. Erudiden, on the Omnitrix: I'm still here... Brandon, nervously: I was talking to Coco. Erudiden, on the Omnitrix: Just find it (deactivates) Omnitrix starts beeping and one of the triangles on the symbol starts glowing. Brandon: Guess its this way. The team start walking in that direction; unaware that something is following them. Later, the team is still walking. Brandon: I think we're getting close. Leaves rustle. Sarah: Did you hear that? Coco: Probably just the alien wind. Sarah turns around and sees a bush. She walks up to it slowly and eyes glow. Sarah: AH! A big alien in a blue suit jumps from the bush. He has sharp ears and a bald head. Alien: Nobody's going to get in the way of Captain Saloute ultimate device! Brandon: Well then you obviously haven't met- Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Batwing. Batwing: BATWING! Saloute: So you're that alien shape shifter I've been hearing about. I'll put those wings of yours on the back of my spaceship. Batwing: Yeah? Well I'll do what batwings do. Saloute: And what's that then? Batwing sonic screeches at Saloute. He covers his ears and falls over. Batwing stops. Batwing: Had enough? Saloute: Oh I'm just getting started. Captain Saloute gets up and charges at Batwing who attempts to fly away but is caught and slammed into a tree. Coco then jumps onto him and grabs him by his neck. Saloute lets go of Batwing and grabs Coco. He throws Coco at another tree and turns to Sarah. Sarah throws an energy disc at Saloute but misses. Saloute: Ha! You missed. Sarah: You think so? The energy disc swings around and hits Saloute in the back of his head. Saloute then goes out cold. Coco and Batwing walk up to Sarah. Batwing turns back into Brandon. Sarah: I was handy with a boomerang. Brandon: How many more do you think are there? Coco: Probably a few. The aliens are wise not to start a planetary war. We're the risky ones. Sarah: Potentially Dangerous. Brandon: Come on. It's not too far away. The team walk in the same direction until they arrive at a large field where there is an ancient temple in the middle of it. Brandon: We've reached our final destination. A couple of aliens enter the field from the other side; fighting. A buzzing sound is heard close to the team. The team look up and see a couple of fly-aliens flying above them. Fly-Alien: You were right, Commander. Those Human lead us straight to the temple. Fly-Alien Commander: Of course they will. I am always right. Coco: Looks like we have a situation here. (forms hand into a mace) Fly-Alien Commander: Indeed Human Scum. I am Brach. Commander of this Dipterian Group. Brandon: Mind buzzing off somewhere else? Dipterian: We're here for the ultimate device. Brach: And we will do anything to have it. (spits goo at Brandon) Brandon dodges the goo which burns through the rocks next to where he was standing. Brandon: Looks like Crusher has teach you too a lesson? Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. Brandon transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: SPIDERMONKEY! Well this isn't what I was going for. Brach: Oh! We have the shapeshifter! Dipterian: If we dispose of him, we will be the best armada in the galaxy. Spidermonkey: This shapeshifter has a name and I just yelled it out. Brach: We are larger and stronger than you, shapeshifter. Spidermonkey: But you're forgetting the spider factor! Spidermonkey shoots webs from his tail at the Dipterians who are then stuck to a tree. Dipterian: BAH! Commander, we are trapped. Brach: I am well aware. They both begin to breath acid onto the webs. Coco: That won't hold them for long. Sarah: On it. Sarah puts them in her energy sphere and throws the sphere far away. Dipterians: AHHHHH! Coco: Nice. Fighting noises are heard. The team turn around and see a robotic-like alien being thrown across the field by a figure in the trees. The figure steps out and reveals itself to be the Conqueror. Spidermonkey: The Conqueror?! What's he doing here? Coco: I don't think he's here for the free snacks. Sarah: We have to stop him from getting to the temple. Spidermonkey: I know I guy for that. Spidermonkey hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Magnet Man. Magnet Man: MAGNET MAN! Go long Coco. Coco: Huh? What do you- Magnet Man lifts up Coco with his magnetic force. Coco: Hey! What the- Magnet Man throws Coco at the Conqueror. Coco: AH! The Robotic Alien charges at the Conqueror. The Conqueror prepares to fire his laser beams but Coco hits the Robotic Alien. The Conqueror stops and turns. He sees Magnet Man and Sarah in the distance. Conqueror, squinting: Tennyson... Coco gets up and rubs his head. Coco: I hate being part metal. The Robotic Alien gets up as well. Robotic Alien: I am Cymato. I come here for the Ultimate Device. None shall- Coco: Yeah Yeah. Save it for the mace. Cymato comes back Coco who slams his mace hand into Cymato. The Conqueror comes at Magnet Man. Sarah: You got a plan? Magnet Man: Ever heard of Resources? Magnet Man sticks his hands out and uses his magnetic force to pick up Cymato. Cymato: What is happening to me? Coco: Let's see how you like Magnet Express. Cymato: Release me. Magnet Man switches the force and pulls Cymato towards him. Cymato then drops Magnet Man when he's close to The Conqueror. The Conqueror stops when he sees the shadow and looks up. He then jumps out of the way and Cymato crashes into the ground. Magnet Man: Whoops. Conqueror, getting up: I tire of this! The Conqueror comes at Magnet Man with his staff but Magnet Man uses his magnetic force to stop it. The Conqueror then presses a button on his staff which makes it glow blue. The staff then begins to break from the force. When it does, The Conqueror swings his staff again but the attack is blocked by Sarah's energy shield. Magnet Man: Thanks for the save. Sarah: How about you start doing something before thanking me. Cymato grabs the Conqueror and throws him away. The Conqueror fires his laser eyes at Cymato whom is hit and knocked backwards. Suddenly the Dipterians land close to Cymato and the Conqueror. Conqueror: Insects. Brach: I resent that remake. Conqueror: None can conquer The Conqueror. Captain Saloute bursts in. The Conqueror faces him. Saloute, seeing everyone: No one is getting my device! Saloute charges at the Conqueror. The Conqueror grabs Saloute when he's close and throws him at the team. The team then move out of the way. Saloute, getting up: You three again. Aren't I lucky? Coco: Got any useful aliens in there, Tennyson? Magnet Man, tapping symbol: Hard to scroll in alien form. Brach spits acid goo at Magnet Man and a flash is seen. Magnet Man transforms into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Saloute: What's a slime bucket like you going to do against all three of us? Goop: I'll show you. Goop latches out at Saloute. Goop: Let's see what you're like without that tough suit of yours. Goop uses his acid powers and burns through Saloute's suit. He then flows off revealing him as a short alien in a used to be big suit. Saloute: My suit! Dipterian and Brach spit more goo at Goop who is immune. Goop then spits on them sticking them to the ground. Goop: Try spitting through that. Cymato steps forward. Cymato: I am the last one! My suit is immune to toxic materials as well as acidic. Goop: You've got heart but can your suit save you from stone? Cymato turns around and Coco punches him in the head with his stone mace. Goop turns back into Brandon. Sarah: That's all of them. Brandon: Where's the- They turn and see the conqueror enter the temple. Brandon: -CONQUEROR! The team run after him. By the time they get to the temple, the Conqueror is in the center of the room. Brandon: Give it up, Conqueror. Conqueror laughs. Brandon: What's so funny? Conqueror: I know your secret, Brandon. Sarah: What's he talking about? The Conqueror turns around showing a small pod. Brandon looks at it surprised. Brandon: I thought it was destroyed. Sarah: What is it? Brandon waits for a minute. Brandon: I've done many things in my life... But I'm not proud of all of them. There is one thing that I did that caused many people to pay the price. The Conqueror opens the pod. Smoke discards from the device. When the smoke clears, within, the Omnitrix is seen. Brandon: ...It's the Omnitrix. Sarah: H-How is that possible? Brandon: Five years ago, when I defeated the Conqueror, I had a choice. I save the Omnitrix or the world from a nuclear blast from the Conqueror's ship. I saved the world but the Omnitrix didn't survive. While fixing it, I wanted to start something new. A new Omnitrix to replace the old one. So I copied its technology, recreated it, set it to collect alien DNA and launched it in a pod. But something went wrong and the pod exploded within a populated galaxy. And I've never seen it since. Conqueror: Until now. With the power of a new and superior Omnitrix, I can topple cities, conquer worlds and finally destroy Brandon 10. Brandon: If you activate that, another explosion could happen. You'd kill us all. Conqueror: But to kill Brandon 10 and his annoying assistants or to rule the universe at last, I would take that risk. The Conqueror activates the new Omnitrix and it begins to glow green. Brandon's Omnitrix also glows green. Sarah: What's happening? They both glow brighter. Coco: Stay back, Sarah. Both Omnitrixes glow even brighter as a tear rips through reality and they both get sucked in; including Brandon. Darkness. Brandon wakes up in space. Brandon: What happened? ...How am I still breathing? Brandon gets up and walks around in space. He stops and sees the new Omnitrix on the "ground". He walks over to it and picks it up. He looks at it. Female Voice: Was it worth it? Brandon turns around sharply and prepares to hit the Omnitrix. He stops when he sees a blue girl with bright green eyes and stars on her. Brandon, putting his arm down: Who are you? Where am I? Space Girl: I'm Celida. You're in the space between universes and dimensions. You're everywhere and nowhere. Brandon: The Alterverse? Celida: Maybe. You might not find out... Was it worth it? Brandon: What? Celida: Making this new Omnitrix. Brandon, looking at the new Omnitrix: I'm not sure anymore. Celida: You wanted a new way of helping and decided to create. Would you have rather destroy the old one and not become who you are today? Brandon: Yes. No. No. I- I was going to. Five years ago. Celida: What made you stop? Brandon: The lives that I couldn't save if I didn't have the Omnitrix. Being a hero isn't something I can walk from. Celida: Then be a hero, Brandon 10. Celida lifts her hand above the new Omnitrix and it levitates. It then begins to glow. Celida: I am dividing the device into pieces and scattering them across the universe. The New Omnitrix is divided and disappears. Brandon: Why? Celida: Because you don't deserve it yet. But in time. You will. Brandon: Who are you really? Celida: Patience, Brandon 10. In time. Whiteness. Brandon then wakes up at the Juice Shack with Sarah, Coco and Sparky. Coco: What just happened? Sarah: I don't know. (sees Brandon) Brandon! Are you okay? Brandon: Fine. Where's the Conqueror? Coco: He vanished. Or we did. What happened? There was a bright light and poof. Brandon: I'm not so sure myself, Coco. Sarah: Is it true about the new Omnitrix? Brandon: Yeah... Every word. Coco: Why didn't you say anything? Brandon: Because I didn't deserve it then. And I still don't. Sarah: So where is it? Brandon: Scattered, I think. The Conqueror knows it. Just as well as some aliens from Igninona. Coco: So what are we going to do? Brandon, smiling: Be heroes. The Hunt is on. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Erudiden *Bill *Celida *Electrons Aliens Used *Loch Ness *Batwing *Spidermonkey (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Crusher) *Magnet Man *Goop Villians *The Conqueror **Conqueror Droids *Captain Saloute *Dipterians *Cymato *The Advisor (Flashback) *Unknown Bounty Hunter (Flashback) *Bounty Hunter VII (Flashback) *Ghost Brandon (Flashback) Trivia *This is the first episode of the fourth season of Brandon 10: Alien Force. *The episode was originally going to be called "The Hunt Begins" but the title was taken. *Crybatians were referenced again in this episode *Multiple Species including Zonarians and some of Brandon's alien's species were involved in the episode *It is revealed that Brandon created a new Omnitrix after the ending of the Original Series. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:The New Omnitrix Arc Category:Season Premieres